Currently, surface irrigation is the most widely used farmland irrigation method. Thus, it is necessary to simulate a surface water flow movement process in surface irrigation, namely, a distribution state of an irrigation water flow infiltrating into soil, so as to design a surface irrigation system more rationally and to save water efficiently.
In the implementation process of the present invention, the inventor finds that there are at least the following problems: a relative error between the simulated surface water flow movement process data obtained by the related simulation method of the surface water flow movement process in the surface irrigation and measured data is large, resulting in poor simulation accuracy. Moreover, a numerical solution process of the classical full hydrodynamic equations used in the related simulation method of the surface water flow movement process in the surface irrigation is complicated.